


s01e15

by AngelJul



Series: Сборник код [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul





	s01e15

Дин придерживал левую руку: встреча с раскаленной кочергой прошла очень и очень «горячо». От луж на дороге, покрытой кашей из грязи, кое-где поднимался голубовато-белый туман. На улице было настолько холодно, что дыхание вырывалось заметными облачками. Сэм шел, задумавшись о чем-то и спрятав руки в карманы джинсов. Дин был на взводе после всего пережитого.  
\- Никогда так не делай…  
\- Как, так? – Сэм не сдержал улыбки.  
\- Не смей пропадать! – буркнул Дин.  
\- Ты что, волновался обо мне? - улыбка стала еще шире, и на щеках появились ямочки.  
\- Поверь, еще раз так сделаешь, искать тебя не стану.  
\- Станешь…  
\- Нет…  
\- А ты уступил тринадцатилетней девчонке… - Сэм все-таки не удержался от подкола в адрес брата.  
\- Заткнись…  
\- К слову пришлось, стареешь…  
\- Заткнись…- Дин почувствовал, что напряжение уходит, и нервы перестают шалить.  
В ответ Сэм лишь рассмеялся. Они шли по лужам, не замечая того, что ботинки уже насквозь мокрые. И были в какой-то степени счастливы. Снова вместе, оба живы.  
\- Дин…спасибо…  
\- За что, Сэмми? – Дин даже остановился от неожиданности и уставился на брата.  
\- За все…просто спасибо, – Сэм усмехнулся. – Теперь ты меня поцелуешь или нет? Я заметил твой взгляд, когда ты увидел меня в клетке.  
\- Ущипните меня…- Дин продолжал таращиться на Сэма… - Ай! - Потирая пострадавшее бедро, Дин одарил брата злобным взглядом, - я же пошутил!  
Сэм только продолжал смеяться и потянулся к брату, обнимая его и прижимая к себе настолько сильно, что Дин зашипел от боли:  
\- Осторожнее! У меня вообще-то плечо!  
\- Бедьненький… - в глазах у Сэма появился озорной огонек, – иди ко мне, я тебя пожалею.  
\- Знаю я, как ты меня жалеешь… - тон был, как у обиженного ребенка, – ты поэтому из бара хотел свалить пораньше, да?  
\- Ага…  
\- Я хочу моего Сэмми, который смущался при любом упоминании о сексе, а не это чудовище.  
\- Значит, меня ты уже не хочешь? – Сэм наигранно обиделся и выпустил брата из объятий.  
\- Не дождешься! – Дин дернул его за куртку на себя и поцеловал.  
Через пару минут, разорвав с неохотой поцелуй, Дин пробормотал:  
\- Если ты будешь продолжать в таком же духе, спина у тебя будет грязной.  
\- Так скорее в путь! – Сэм потянул брата за руку под дружный хохот обоих.


End file.
